Cz.3 Rayman is coming
Dark Rayman atakuje znowu. Rayman postanawia, że wyruszy do Mrocznych Światów, żeby rozprawić się z nim Cz. 1 Kiedy wstrząs minął, cała trójka rozejrzała się dookoła. Byli w czymś w rodzaju kosmosu. Każda „gwiazda” była czymś w rodzaju bańki z jakimś światem. Większość z nich była mroczna, ale były się tam również inne krainy. Ly powiedziała: - Oto i one. Światy. Mroczne ale nie tylko. Dark Rayman musi ukrywać się w którymś z nich. Murphy powiedział: - Czy nie macie wrażenia, że coś nas śledzi? Wszyscy się odwrócili. Ich oczom ukazały się dziesiątki Kurczaków Zombie. Wszystkie zaatakowały ich w jednym momencie. Maszyna się zachwiała. Na szczęście, naszym bohaterom udało nie spaść i przystąpić do obrony. Pierwszy rozpoczął atak Rayman. Strzelał kulami światła w kurczaki. Większość z nich została pokonana, ale niektóre przetrwał i zaczęły ziać w Raymana, ektopalzmą. Na szczęście, Ly zrobiła pole siłowe i uratowała go. Potem powiedziała: - Murphy! Dobij niedobitki! Murphy wyleciał z pola siłowego, i pokonał kurczaki ciosami Kung-Fu których nauczył się od Globoxa. Radość nie trwała długo, gdyż zaraz potem nadlecieli kolejni przeciwnicy - Skaczące Oczy. Murphy zaatakował jednego z nich, ale wraz z zadaniem ciosu oko eksplodowało. Murphy zaczął spadać ale Rayman go złapał. Ly strzeliła kulą ognie w miejsce gdzie było ich dużo. Kilka z nich wybuchło i rozniosło wybuch na kolejne a te na kolejne. Pod koniec, Rayman zrobił wielki błysk i zabił pozostałe. Rayman powiedział: - Te miejsce nie jest zbyt gościnne. Gdy się już z tym uporamy, musimy szybko odnaleźć świat gdzie skrywa się Dark Rayman! Właśnie w tej chwili nadeszła ostatnia fala - Mhrokogłony. Nikt nigdy ich nie widział. Miały przerażającą, czarną chropowatą skórę. Wielkie paszcze. I ręce z czarnej lawy. Rayman i Ly połączyły moc ognia i światła tworząc moc słońca. Wielki kula tej mocy została wystrzelona w Mhrokogłony. Niestety ich lepki śluz z czarnej lawy dał im odporność na taki atak. Murphy spróbował zaatakować je, ale jego pięść przykleiła się do jednego z nich, a on zionął w niego złem. Nie wiadomo było czym dokładnie było te „zło”. Murphy zawsze milczał ze strachem na twarzy, gdy ktoś go oto pytał. Murphy spadł na pokład maszyny i stracił przytomność. Rayman i Ly zostali otoczeni. Wydawało się, że nie ma już nadziei. No właśnie... wydawało. Gdy potwory Mhrokogłony miały ich zabić, zostały zaatakowane przez.. Mini Jano! Rayman spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Jano, który wydawał im komendy ataku! Rayman powiedział: - Nie wierzę! To ty! Skąd się tu wziąłeś! Jano odpowiedział: - Ssam opowiedział mi o tym, że rozmawiałeś z nich o Dark Raymanie. Opowiedział mi o nim parę rzeczy. I powiem tyle... gdyby dostał się do mojej Jaskini Złych Snów, złe sny mogły by uciec! Postanowiłem, że wyruszę tu wraz z moją armią. Jak widać nie tylko ja wpadłem na ten pomysł! Bitwa właśnie się skończyła. Mini Jano pokonały Mhrokogłony i wróciły na pozycje. Murphy zaczął otwierać oczy i powiedział: - Czy my... wygraliśmy? Ly odpowiedziała: - Tak. Dzięki Jano! Mimo, że wydaje się groźnym potworem to właśnie dzięki temu, że jest taki surowy trzyma koszmary w ryzach! Rayman zapytał: - Jano, wiesz może gdzie ukrywa się Dark Rayman? Jano odpowiedział: - Na Pustyni Wiatru. Ta kraina jest tam. Na lewo od tej bagnistej, i powyżej tamtej górskiej. Następnie wskazał miejsce o którym mówił. Machina ruszyła i wszyscy w krótkim czasie dolecieli. Kraina była pustynią, z niewielką liczbą oaz ale powietrzem jak nad morzem. Nagle słychać było chytry głos: - Witaj, oryginale... Cieszę się że jesteś... - potem głos zaśmiał się szyderczo. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania